Silent Hill: Dying Inside
by SilenceIsEssential
Summary: This is my take on how the comic should have been, and my first fanfiction  a whole new set of characters and backgrounds
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this story is the aftermath of hours of silent hill reading, comic books, and reviews. This story is going to be my take on what Silent Hill: Dying Inside should have been like. This is with totally new characters and a new storyline. Since this story is one of my first fanfiction, i hope you go easy on me and help me out by criticizing and helping me improve. WARNING since this story is one of my first it's gonna begin a little slow, but i promise i'll try to pick the pace up.

With that out of the way, let's begin our long journey to Silent Hill

Silent Hill

_Dying Inside_

Chapter 1: Silent Hill

The road stretched across the vast woods of pine trees, twisting and turning across each tree. The moon illuminated the snow covering each side of the path. The fog consumed everything in sight, making it almost impossible to see anything through it. Despite this, a car sped along the road; the driver oblivious to the dangerous turns he was making.

The black color of the car perfectly concealed it into the night and fitted the abandoned surrounding of the lonely road. Inside it, a 23 year old man held the steering wheel in one hand and clenched a map in the other. He took no care of the precarious turns he made; he had his mind on something else. As he sped on he picked up his cell phone and stared at it, as if he was expecting it to ring. He threw it back on the passenger seat and took a look at the map again.

"Damn it, where am I?" He said when he was unable to locate where he was on the map.

He took a glance at it again and picked up his phone again. He dialed a number and hesitated on whether he should or should not press the 'call' button. But, he chose that he should probably do it and pressed the button. As soon as he dialed, the man heard the receiver's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hello? Adam?" the woman sounded as if she had been anxiously waiting for this call all night.

The man started to regret his decision and sighed

"Mom, I told you to go back to sleep" he said angrily as he made another turn.

"How can I sleep when your twin sister has been missing for three days and you're driving on your own on one of the most dangerous days to drive in the year?" She exclaimed.

"I told you she's probably fine, maybe she's on a trip with one of her friends" He muttered after another sigh.

"You know that isn't true, she called you the day right before she went missing and said that she was running away to some town."

Now Adam completely regretted calling his mother but he knew she wouldn't hang up unless he answered every question she had.

"You know that this isn't the first time she's been out of the house for a few days. What's got you so worried about her this time" He said as he glanced at the map again.

"Cause it's the first time she's called before she ran away and even you said that she sounded like she was in trouble when she called!"

"If I recall, I remember me saying that she sounded tired, not in distress."

"Anyway, go pick your sister up. I don't like the sound of this town." She said with the finality that Adam always hated.

"Alright alright I think I'm almost there. I think I can see the road sign. I'm hanging up." He said as he saw a road sign suddenly materialize on the right side of the road.

Despite the heavy fog and the sign being half covered by snow and ice, Adam could read what the sign said. He whispered the words on the sign to himself as if the sentence meant something to him.

"Silent Hill, two miles"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the really slow upload. I promise i will upload the other chapters soon, but it was final's here and i really didn't have time, but now i have all the time in the world to pour my heart out on this fan fiction. Also i don't own Silent Hill, that is owned by Konami. But i own Adam so HA!

So for those of you who have been waiting for this chapter, please curl up and enjoy chapter 2

Chapter 2: Painful Experiences

After a few more turns, and a few more patches of trees, the fog started to clear enough for Adam to see how empty the road in front of him seemed. Adam sighed again and started to think about what his mother had just said. No matter how long he had avoided any contact with his family, his sister still managed to find his cell phone number and call him that night.

"I guess twins really are inseparable' Adam thought to himself.

Ever since he could remember, he and his sister, Evelyn, never got along. When they both graduated college, Evelyn stayed home to look after their sick father and Adam left to find a life of his own. Because of this, his sister always resented him and stated that she had no twin brother.

Then one day, he came home drunk and alone and saw that there was one message for him on the phone. He pressed the button and was mildly surprised to hear his sister's voice. But the message she left was what changed everything.

"Dad….died yesterday…"

Adam stood there in silence and tried to comprehend the situation. He felt a sort of weird feeling creeping inside of him. He felt empty and as if a part of him had died inside of him with his father. He replayed the message over and over as if to find evidence that this was a cruel trick. He also thought that his sister might want him to come to their father's funeral. However, he learned that his sister's feeling towards him didn't change when he didn't receive a call from her, telling him when the funeral would be.

Ever since his father's death, he started to ignored contact from his mother. He moved away and changed his number in hope that his family will never find him ever again.

A sudden bump on the road brought Adam back to reality. He suddenly realized that he wasn't far from his destination and started to look for his map.

Then, the fog started to devour the road again, making it hard for Adam to see what was outside the front window. After failing to find the map anywhere, Adam placed his right hand back on the wheel and started to go faster, as if he didn't care of the icy road and the increasing fog.

When he looked outside through the front window, he saw that the stretch of road he could see through the fog was completely vacant of any sign of life.

"Damn fog, I hope I don't hit a deer or something."

The black background of the sky was completely devoid of any sign of stars, as if the whole world was empty except for a black car speeding across a long strip of grey. The trees stood tall and it felt as if the pine trees were the only thing Adam would see for a couple of miles. The silent surroundings and the thick fog caused a growing feeling of foreboding within Adam and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Adam jumped when something started to blare static and reached towards the car radio. When he glanced at it he saw, to his confusion, that it was already off. He started to search his pockets and saw that it was the cheap handheld radio he bought that was making the ruckus. He turned it off and put it back in his pocket. When he turned his head back at the road he saw a little girl and boy run right in front of his car

"FUCK"

Adam tried to respond immediately by suddenly turning the steering wheel. The ice on the road caused the car to spin at blinding speeds. He didn't see what happened to the boy or girl but the car flew off the road and Adam closed his eyes with his hands wrapped around his head. The car was suspended in the air before hitting one of the pine trees.

The front window shattered into a million pieces, scratching and tearing the skin on his arms. The deafening sound of the car being crushed by the sheer force of the impact ripped through the silence of the forest. The blunt trauma Adam received from the crash caused him to wince and scream in pain. The momentum of the car caused its wheel to continue to spin at great speed. The engine stuttered before letting out a final cloud of smoke. After making sure that the everything had stopped, Adam kicked open the door and pulled himself out of the car and onto the snow. His thin black coat wasn't enough to keep him warm, but the pain was too much for him to care. He looked at the road to see that there was nothing there and then looked up at the black sky, panting in pain. He raised his hand as if he wanted to reach the sky. But the pain and exhaustion overcame him and he felt his arm fall back onto the snow before he closed his eyes

And everything went black


	3. Chapter 3: Warm Welcome

Sorry for the constant spelling and/or grammar mistakes I continue to make, I suck. Just a reminder this is my first fanfic and this isn't going to be my last Silent Hill fanfic, so please don't judge me for what you see here especially the spelling mistake, anyway here's what you've been waiting for.

Chapter 3: Warm Welcome

As the silence of the night took over once more, Adam lay listening, listening for any sign of someone or something that might help him. But he heard nothing. As he tried to stay awake, he started wondering what happened to the sibling he saw passing the street before the accident, he felt no impact but was still worried that he might have potentially killed two children. Judging by the complete silence, Adam knew that he must have hit them, and felt the guilt within him grow and consume his conscience.

"Damn it….damn it…"

Adam knew that he must have been lying there for a couple of hours as the pain had slowly subsided and he was now able to sit up without feeling as if his ribcage was replaced with a jar of broken glass. He sat up and examined his body to see if any bones were broken, and saw that none of his bones were sticking out

"That's a good sign"

As he tried to stand up he felt dizzy and nauseated and almost fell down again. After multiple attempts to fully stand up and walk, he finally was able to gain his balance and was able to walk without tripping, but he still felt sick and dizzy every time he took another step.

After the shock of the accident passed over, Adam leaned against a tree to stop him from falling down again and thought about what to do next. When he thought about checking the fate of the kids, he shook the thought from his head, fearing of what he had done and thought that he wouldn't be able to stomach it. Then he remembered why he was here in the first place, and decided that finding his sister was more important and that he would call 911 after he was long gone of Silent Hill.

He staggered back to the wreck that was originally his car and pulled the car door open. He saw that the map and his cellphone were unharmed and grabbed them both, placing them in his pocket. He then remembered the radio he had in his other pocket, and took it out, observing it trying to figure out why it had suddenly blaring with static in the car earlier. After studying it for several minutes with no avail, he shrugged and decided that he might need it later so he put it back in his pocket.

After failing to find anything that would cover the gashes and scratches on his arms, he clumsily ripped stripes of cloth off the front seat, and bandaged himself with it. As the snow continued to fall Adam walked away from what was left of his car and headed toward the direction the map was directing him to, hoping that it would lead him through the fog.

Walking blindly through the fog, Adam prayed that his lack of sight wouldn't lead him off a cliff or worse, into the front of a speeding truck. But knowing that there was no other choice, Adam continued to walk not knowing if it would lead him to Silent Hill.

While he trudged through the snow and fog, he felt a sudden chill go down his spine and turned around to see if someone or something was following him. When he saw that there was nothing there, he continued to stare into the fog and prepared himself in case something was to suddenly pop out of the fog. After finally making sure that he was the only one there, he continued to walk the way he originally followed and continued to increase his pace when the feeling of foreboding continued to plague his mind.

He almost ran into a wall that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stepped back to try to read the writing that was written on it. That's when he saw that it wasn't a wall, it was a sign. The words on the sign were written in white paint and were written so that anybody passing the area could notice. On the sign was written 'Welcome to Silent Hill'.

When he saw the sign, he thought that he should call his mother to tell her that he had found the place, but then realized that there was no signal in the area, and was relieved that he didn't have to put up with his mother's ranting again.

Adam continued to walk around the sign to try to find the entrance of the town and found it behind the sign.

'Why would Evelyn want to go to a rundown ghost town like this?' Adam thought to himself.

As he thought of his sister, he thought that he saw a silhouette of someone walk pass.

"Evelyn?" Adam screamed out.

When there was no answer, he tried to run up and catch the silhouette but could not find it anywhere. That was when he saw the buildings around him. He noticed that none of them looked like they had actual life in them and they were all old and rundown, as if they had been abandoned for years. Adam walked up to one of the buildings and saw that it had blood splattered on its wall. It didn't look recent though, as it was dried up and a rusty brown color.

Adam realized that it wasn't just this building that was messed up, but the rest of the buildings looked abandoned as well, some of them having writing and symbols on them that were hard for him to read. He tried to go close enough to actually read the writing, but his radio suddenly started emitting static again. Adam turned to see the silhouette walk into the alley.

"Evelyn!" Adam yelled out again

When it continued to walk into the alley, Adam started running toward it, ignoring the static blasting out of his left pocket.

He quickly jumped over the fence, leading to the alley. Trying to catch his breath Adam saw that the figure had his back turned towards him. Noticing that it was too short to be his sister and that it was staggering, he slowly tried to approach the figure.

"Sir, are you alright?"

When he called out, he saw its face turn towards him. When Adam saw what it was he fell back, letting out a gasp of horror. The figure started turning towards him and he saw the silhouette clearly through the fog.

Its body was entirely covered in scabbed, rotting skin and dried up blood. Its arms were flailing wildly and Adam saw that one of its arms was longer than the other. As the figure started staggering towards him, the smell of decaying fish filled his nose and he nearly retched because of the stench. The monster's face looked as if someone had carved and hollowed out a human face and instead of two eyes; there were two gaping holes in its head. Its mouth was stretched into an eternal scream and it let out a cry that made Adam's ears ache. When he tried to run away he saw that the monster would reach him before he would jump over the fence.

Adam, completely terrified, looked around for something that would protect him from this living nightmare and saw a metal pipe lying beyond the monster. He took a deep breath and ran past the flailing arms and reached the pipe. He picked it up and grasped it firmly in his two hands.

The monster began to slowly turn around and walk towards Adam. When the monster reached close enough, Adam swung the pipe with all his might. The monster let out another terrifying shriek after staggering back. Adam then stepped forward and swung the pipe, again and again as the monster let out one shriek after another.

The monster let out one final shriek and fell backwards never to get up again. Despite this, Adam continued to beat the lifeless body of the creature. After beating its face into shapeless mush, Adam tumbled back and slouched against the wall. Shaking with fear, he leaned on the now bloody pipe and tried to keep himself from throwing up.

"W..what the hell was that thing." He whispered in horror.

As he walked towards the fence, he noticed that the static from his radio had stopped. He reached into his pocket and took the radio out to observe once more.

When he reached the fence, he put the radio in his pocket, deciding that he should keep it close to him.

After he climbed over the fence he took another look into the alley and quickly turned away.

When he reached the entrance again he realized that his sister might have been eaten by these monstrosities and decided that he should hurry to find her. But just as he started to worry about where he should go first, he heard a sudden shriek come from a nearby building.

A women's cry for help


End file.
